Pyaar ka Maamla
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: My second dareya stry pls peep into this * LAST CHAPTER IS POSTED *
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys there is a new fic of so enjoy it

At beureau :

Daya or abhijeet beureau me aate hai or dekhte hai shreya apne desk par bethi hui hai

Abhi ( smiled ) : gud mrng shreya

No response

Daya : shreya

No response

Daya or abhijeet ek dusre ki taraf dekhte hai or kuch ishaare karte hai

Duo ( bit louder ) : shreyaaaa

Shreya ( jerked out ) : ji ji sir gud mrng abhijeet sir gud mrng daya sir

Duo : gud mrng

Abhi : kya hua shreya kaha khoyi ho kabse bula rhe the

Daya : ha shreya tabyat toh theek hai na tumhari

Shreya : ha sir me bilkul thik hu

Daya : lekin tumhara chehra toh kuch or hi keh rha hai kya hua koi prblm hai

Shreya : nhi sir koi prblm nhi hai

Abhi : toh phir kya baat hai

Shreya : sir wo wo

Daya : ye wo wo kya laga rakha hai shreya aage bolo

Shreya : sir meri ek frnd ki shaadi hai delhi me so isiliye muje 1 hafte ki chhutti chahiye

Abhi : oh toh tumhe acp sir se baat karne me darr lag rha hai

Shreya ( with head down ) : ha sir or muje nhi lagta sir chhutti denge

Man ( heavy voice ) : kyu nhi denge

All 3 turned & smiled

Abhi ( smiled ) : arre sir aap kab aaye

Acp ( smiled ) : bas abhi abhi aaya toh tum logoki baatein sunli ha toh shreya tumhe chhuti chahiye na toh tumhe chutti zaroor milegi

Shreya ( smiled ) : thnk u sir thnk u so much

Acp ( smiled ) : arre shreya isme thank you ki kya baat hai beta

Shreya : phir bhi sir

Acp : accha thik hai ab jao packing karlo daya tumhe airport tak chod aayega kyu daya jaoge na shreya ko chodne

Daya ( smiled ) : ha ha sir kyu nhi

Acp : acha toh thik hai jaao beta

Shreya : ji sir

Or phir shreya chali jaati hai . 2 - 3 ghante ke baad daya shreya ko chodne airport jaate hai

At Airport :

Daya : khayal rakhna apna shreya or pahounchte hi call kardena

Shreya : jee sir aap bhi apna khayal rakhiyega

Daya : ok bye

Shreya : bye sir

Or phir woh chali jaati hai daya beaureu aajata hai or case report hota hai

Acp : kisne hame phone kiya tha

Lady : saab mene phone kiya tha

Acp : laash kaha hai

Lady : yaha ander hai saab

Puri team chhanbin karti hai

Acp : gala kaat ke maara hai isse

Purvi : ha sir or lagta hai iski nayi nayi shaadi hui hai

Freddy : sir ye hai unke mummy - papa

Acp : namaste

Man : namaste sir mera naam suresh hai

Acp : accha sureshji aapko kisi pe shak hai kon karsakta hai ye

Suresh : ji nhi sir muje kisipe bhi shak nhi hai

Acp : acchaa aapke bete bahu ka koi dushman

Suresh : arre nhi nhi sir 10 din pehle hi delhi me purani haveli inki shaadi hui thi sir

Acp : ji thik hai agar zaroorat padi toh hum aapko phir se bulaenge

Suresh : ok sir

Suresh or uski patni waha se chale jaate hai tabhi acp sir ka phone bajta hai

Tring Tring

On call :

Acp : hello Acp pradhyuman here

.

.

.

Acp : kya kaha par

.

.

.

Acp : dekhiye laash ko koi haath nhi lagaega hum abhi aate hai

Call ended...

Daya : kya hua sir

Acp : daya ek or khoon hua hai chalo

Or phir cid team waha chali jaati hai

Acp : kisne hume phone kiya tha

Man : saab mene phone kiya tha

Acp : laash kaha par hai

Man : sir mere ghar par

Acp : aapka naam

Man : sir mera naam vinod hai

Acp : accha vinodji khoon kiska hua hai

Vinod : saab mere bahu or bete ka

Acp : aapko kisipe shak hai

Vinod : ji nhi sir

Acp : aapke bete or bahu ka koi dushman

Vinod : ji nhi sir abhi 10 din pehle delhi me purani haveli me inki shaadi hui thi

Acp : ek ek min aapke bete ki shaadi bhi purani haveli me hui thi iska matlab samje daya

Daya : ha sir matlab dono case aapas me jude huye hai

Acp : ha or ye purani haveli ka kya chakkar hai

Daya : ab toh ye delhi jaakar hi pata chalega sir

Acp : toh phir der kis baat ki chalo delhi chalte hai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaisa laga zaroor bataiyega

Byee

Take care all of you

:-) :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thnk u guys for reviews**

 **I know aap sab meri stories ka besabri se intezaar kar rhe hai but guys i m really very sorry for that becoz abhi meri exams start hone jaa rhi hai isiliye ab me apni stries exams ke baad hi update karungi wish me luck guys ki meri exams acchi jaye kyunki muje bohot tention ho rhi hai...**

 **sharu , ishu , anu di , krish , mahi , aasha di , kajal , annu , shabna i love you my sisters thnk u for your support guys...**

 **Dont worry guys after exams i will come back with my updates...**

 **Byee guys**

 **Take care you all**

 **Yours dareya lovers**

 **:-) :-) :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Next Morning :

At delhi :

Puri cid team delhi pahonch chuki hai

At Haveli :

Abhi : oh toh yeh hai woh haveli jiski wajeh se masoom logon ke khoon ho rhe hai

Acp : ha abhijeet yehi hai woh haveli

Daya : toh phir der kis baat ki sir chaliye ander chalte hai

Kavin ( sees something ) : ek ek min sir woh dekhiye lagta hai yaha kisiki shaadi honewaali hai

Dushyant : ha sir toh ab hum ander kaise jayenge

Tabhi ek ladki phone pe baat kar rhi thi or abhijeet uski baate sunn leta hai

Abhi ( smile ) : sir idea mil gya

Everyone : kyaaa

Abhijeet sabko idea batata hai or woh sab maan jaate hai

In Haveli :

Lady ( bit loud ) : arre jaldi jaldi haath chalao sab log america wale bhaisaab kabhi bhi aate honge

Tabhi ek ladki vaha aati hai or uss lady ko picche se hug karti hai

Girl ( smile ) : kya hua maa kyu chilla rhi ho

Lady : arre priya beta kya karu woh america wale bhaisaab apne parivar sahit kabhi bhi aajayenge or dekhona kitna saara kaam baaki hai

Priya ( smile ) : dont worry maa sab kuch hojayega waise maa woh log rahenge kaha

Pm : gudiya or tumhare saath outhouse me

Priya : lekin waha kyu

Pm : bohot bada parivar hai toh isiliye outhouse me sab log aaram se rahenge

Priya : thik hai maa

Pm : or ha gudiya ko kehdena ki unn sab ki zimedaari uski hai khaatirdaari me koi kami nhi rehni chahiye

Priya ( smile ) : thike maa me gudiya se kehdungi

Tabhi doorbell bajti hai

Pm : lagta hai woh log aagye

Savitri ( priya ki mom ) darwaza kholti hai

Man ( heavy voice ) : namaste bhabhiji kaisi hai aap

Pm ( smile ) : me thik hu bhaisaab aap aaiye na ander aaiye

Sab log ander aate hai or haveli ko charo or se dekhte hai

Pm : waise diwakar bhaisaab bataiye kaisa hai sab kuch

Divakar : bhabhiji aapke aashirwaad se sab kuch badiya hai

Pm : kya bhaisaab aap bhi waise ye sab aapke bacche hai

Divakar ( smile ) : ha bhabhiji ye mera bada beta Aditya or ye uski biwi Taruna ye mera dusra beta Dev iske liye abhi tak acchi ladki nhi mili ye hai mera teesra beta Karan or ye hai uski biwi Payal or ye mera chautha beta Dhiraj or ye uski biwi isha

Everyone ( smile ) : namaste aunty

Pm ( smile ) : namaste bhagwan tum sab ko hamesha khush rakhe

Everyone smiled

Pm : accha bhaisaab ye hai meri beti priya jiski shaadi honewaali hai

Priya ( smile ) : namaste uncle

Or phir woh unke pair chhune jaati hai

Divakar ( smile ) : arre arre betiyaan paav nhi chhuti khush raho beta bhagwan tumhari har iccha puri kare

Priya shyly smiled

Pm : accha bhaisaab aap sab ke rehne ka intezaam hamne outhouse me kiya hai aap log priya ke saath jaaiye or fresh hojaiye tab tak me aap logo keliye chai nashta lagvati hu

Divakar : jee thik hai

Divakar & family priya ke saath outhouse me jaate hai

Priya ( smile ) : aaiye uncle ye hai outhouse aap log shanti se mere or gudiya ke saath reh sakte hai aaiye bethiye yaha me aap logo ke liye paani laati hu

Sab log sofe pe beth jaate hai or priya ander paani lene jaati hai

Divakar ( low voice ) : chalo hum ander toh aagye waise Aditya urf Abhijeet tumhara idea kaafi accha hai

Abhi ( smile ) : thnk u sir

Daya : waise ye gudiya kon hai

Tarika : ha muje lagta hai iski chhoti behan hogi

Purvi : ha muje bhi yhi lagta hai

Yaha sab log baate karne the or tabhi kisike payal ki aawaz sunai deti hai sab log uss taraf dekh rhe hote hai ek ladki apne baalo ko towel se pocchte huye aa rhi thi uss ladki ne blue sleeveless kurti or maroon patiala pehna hua tha or hamari team uska chehra nhi dekh paa rhe thi lekin jaise hi uss ladki ne apne baal hataye or apna chehra dikhaya hamari team ke hosh udd gaye they were shocked to see that girl lekin ek shaks tha jo unki khubsurti me kho gaya tha

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaun hai gudiya ?

Aur hamari team uss ladki ko dekhkar shocked kyu hai ?

Bataiye any guesses

Pls guys i want your reviews

Plss guys

Take care all

Happy Makarsankranti to all my reviews

:-) :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Ab aage :

Cid team was shocked to see that girl but one person was lost in her beauty or woh ladki apne baal sukha rhi hai or apne hi khyalo me hai she didn't notice them

 **BG Tune :**

 **Haann do chanchal nain lutere karte**

 **Hain chedkhaniyan hooo...**

 **Kare shararat chulbuli masoom shaitaniyan**

 **Naino me apni kismat ka hannnnn**

 **Naino me apni kismat ka**

 **Mujko dikha sitara**

 **Haara haara haara me**

 **Do naino se haara - ( 2 )**

One person was just lost in her beauty & our team was smiling at her condition tabhi

Girl ( shouted ) : priya diii kaha ho

Priya ( frm kitchen ) : baby kitchen me hu

Girl ( anger ) : dii abhi iss waqt aap kitchen me kya kar rhi ho

Tabhi priya kitchen se bahar aati hai apne haatho me naashte ki tray lekar naashte ko dekhkar uss ladki ke mu me paani aajata hai

Girl ( looking at nashta) : dii ye naashta kiske liye hai

Priya ( smiled ) : chachaji or unke parivar waalo ke liye

Girl ( confused ) : chachaji woh kab aaye or kaha hai

priya ( smiled ) : tumhare picche dekho

Ladki ne palat kar dekha & she was shock to see them or phir woh unke pass jaati hai

Girl ( smiled ) : namastey chachaji

Divakar ( Acp ) : namaste beta aapka naam kya hai beta

Girl ( smiled ) : chachaji mera naam SHREYA hai or maaf kijiyega mene aap logo ko nhi dekha

Dev( daya ) ( smiled ) : arre shreya koi baat nhi hota hai aisa kbhi kbhi

Shreya : aapki ye aawaz bilkul daya sir jaisi hai

Ye baat sunkar hamare team ke pairo tale zameen khisak gyi

Dev( daya ) ( stammered ) : k...k...kon Daya

Priya ( smiled ) : cid ke senior inspector hai shreya ke saath kaam karte hai

Dev ( daya ) ( lightly smiled ) : ohh

Priya ( smiled ) : haa ( turned to shreya ) or gudiya kal se me dekh rhi hun tuje har jagah sirf daya sir dikhai rhe hai aakhir baat kya hai ( naughtily ) kahin hamari shreya apne daya sirr ko zyada miss toh nhi kar rhi hai

With this shreya was badly blushing or hamari team bhi smile kar rhi thi but our daya sir was lost in his angel

Shreya ( blushing ) : kya dii aap bhi na me toh aise hi puch rhi devji se or baat ko kahan se kahan le jaa rhi hai

Priya : accha thike ( turned to dev ) accha dev aapne abhi tak shaadi kyu nhi ki

Dev ( daya ) : abhi tak muje koi acchi ladki nhi mili priya

Shreya ( shocked ) : aisa kaise ho sakta hai devji

Dev ( daya ) : shreya sabse pehle toh muje devji nhi sirf dev bulao or kya nhi ho sakta

Shreya ( smiled ) : matlab ki dev aap itne handsome hai dashing hai or ( pulling his cheeks ) bohot hi cute ho toh aapke picche ladkiyon ki toh line lagi hogi

Daya was shocked with this or priya or baki ke team members smile kar rhe the

Adi ( Abhi ) ( smiled ) : shreya ye baat tumne sahi kaha mera bhai sachme bohot handsome hai

Dev ( Daya ) : kya abhi tum bhi na me koi handsome nhi hu

Shreya ( shocked ) : ek min ek min dev aapne abhi abhi kya kaha

Dev ( Daya ) ( confused ) : kya kaha mene

Shreya : aapne abhi abhi Adi bhaiya ko Abhi bulaya jab ki unka naam toh Aditya hai

With this our team got mini heart attack & all were glaring at daya & daya was also shocked

 **BG Tune :**

 **Golmaal hai bhai**

 **sab golmaal hai**

 **Arre sidhe raste ki**

 **ye tedhi ye chaal hai**

 **Golmaal hai bhai**

 **sab golmaal hai**

.

.

.

.

Kya shreya ko sacchai pata chal jayegi ki ye divakar family nhi balki cid family hai ?

hamari team ki poll khul jayegi ?...

I knw short hai but thoda busy hu so plzzz support me

Guys agar aap logo ke pass kuch ideas hai toh reviews me zaroor likhe

Thank you soooo much guys who reviewed me in last chapter iss baar bhi aise hi support kariye plzzz

Take care

Stay blessed

:-) :-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sry guys for the late update

Ab aage :

Shreya : boliye dev aapne adi bhaiya ko abhi kyu kaha

 **Golmaal hai bhai sab golmaal hai**

 **Golmaal hai bhai sab golmaal hai**

Daya was looking here & there & she was staring him

 **Arre sidhe raste ki ye tedhi ye chaal hai**

 **Golmaal hai bhai sab golmaal hai**

Our team was tensed tabhi something strike in daya's mind

Daya ( stammering ) : arre woo woo me kbhi kbhi aise hi p...pyar se adi bhaiya ko abhi bulata hu

shreya was going to ask another question but a voice came between

Voice : hey priya di hii shreya

Shreya & priya turned & our team was relief

Priya ( smiled ) : hii aarav kya baat hai aaj bade khush lag rhe ho

Aarav ( smiled ) : haa dii woh ek bohot bada case solve hogya na isiliye khush hu

Shreya ( fake anger ) : ha ha acp sir ne hamare senior inspector aarav ki taarif ki hogi

Aarav ( smiled ) : haa ki naa sabne bohot tarif ki

Priya : arre waah ye toh bohot acchi baat hai

Shreya ( anger ) : kya acchi baat hai dii ye mahashay ( looking at aarav ) jo cid me sher hai lekin ek ladki ke saamne bhigi billi

aarav was embarrased or baaki sab has rhe the

Diwakar ( smiled ) : matlab beta hum samje nhi

Shreya : matlab ye ki cid ke senior inspector aarav ek ladki ko dinner ke liye nhi puch paaye

Adi : kyaaa ye toh galat baat hai

Shreya : or nhi toh kya arre tumse accha toh abhijeet sir hai agr woh tumhari jagah hote na toh ek sec me tarika ko pata lete

Abhirika blushed & our team was silently laughing

Priya : haa ye baat toh hai aarav very bad

Aarav : dii me kya karu jab bhi taniya mere saamne aati hai meri bolti bandh hojati itna aasan nhi hai

Shreya ( sighed ) : accha thike jaane do waise bhi tum ladko ko na samj me nhi aayega

Daya ( confused ) : matlab

Shreya : matlab ye dev jab tak ek ladki kisi or ke baahon me nhi jaayegi tab tak ladko ko apne pyar ka ahsaas nhi hota isiliye taniya jab tak kisi or ke pass nhi jayegi tab tak aarav himmat nhi karega

Priya : ha gudiya ye baat toh hai

Shreya : accha dii me purvi ko call karti hu bohot yaad aa rhi hai sabki

Priya ( naughty ) : purvi ki yaad aa rhi yaa apne daya sirrr ki

our team was smiling & acp was shocked & looking at daya who was lightly blushing

Shreya ( anger ) : me kyu unhe miss karungi dii

our team was confused by her behaviour

Priya : kya hua gudiya kyu gussa ho rhi hai ab kya kiya daya sir ne

Shreya : kya kiya dii aaj subah se 25 baar call kar chuki hu ek baar bhi call nhi uthaya

Priya : arre toh busy honge kisi case me

Shreya : ha ha woh hi busy hai hamne toh puri zindagi sirf papad bele hai

Priya : shreya kya bol rhi hai

Shreya : dii kal airport par khud hi ne 100 baar kaha tha ki shreya pahonchte hi call kardena or ab dekho kbhi phone busy toh switched off huhh ...!

Priya ( softly ) : gudiya kya baat hai baccha koi pareshaani hai kyunki muje pta hai meri shreya itni si baat pe kbhi gussa nhi hoti

Shreya ( tearily ) : dii pta nhi kyu aaj muje apni team ki bohot yaad aa rhi hai or subah se dil ghabhra rha hai ki kuch galat hone waala hai

Priya : kuch nhi hoga baccha think positive hmm

Diwakar ( lighten situation ) : accha priya beta aapne shaadi ke liye yhi kyu rkhi

Ye sunte hi hamare aarav or shreya has ne lage & our team was confused

Kavin ( confused ) : kya hua aap dono hasne kyu lage

Shreya ( laughing ) : dii mene pehle hi kaha tha jo aayega pehle yhi sawal puchega ( turned to kavin) or karan bhaiya dii ko destination wedding karni thi toh dii ne iss bhootiya haveli ko choose kiya

Aarav : or nhi toh kya dii isse accha aap goa , manali , shimla aisi jagah pe shaadi karlete

Shreya : haa issi bahane hum bhi ghum lete ( hi-fi with aarav )

Priya : ha toh muje ye haveli pasand hai isiliye mene isse choose kiya

Diwakar : ha waise dikhne me ye haveli itni bhi buri nhi hai

Shreya : accha chachaji aap sab log aaram kar lijiye phir shamm se rasme shuru ho rhi hai toh phir aap log thak jayenge

Ishita : accha aaj shaam ko konsi rasam hai

Shreya ( smiled ) : aaj mehendi ki rasam hai

Everyone smiled & moved to the rooms or phir aarav bhi chala jaata hai or shreya or priya bhi apne room me chali jaati hai...

.

.

Kaisa laga zaroor bataiyega

Plzzz read & review

Take care

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

:-) :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys really sorry for late update plzzz & thank you for your support :-) :-)

* * *

Ab aage :

In Mehendi ceremony :

Haveli was beautifully decorated with flowers or guest aane lagte hai thodi der baad hamari cid team aati hai or priya ki mom unka swagat karti hai

Pm ( smiled ) : aaiye aaiye bhaisaab bilkul sahi waqt pe aaye hai rasam bas shuru hi hone waali hai

Divakar ( Acp ) smiles : jee bhabhijii

Hamari team ander aati hai or thodi der baad shreya priya ko leke niche aati hai sab log dulhan ko dekhkar tarif kar rhe the par ek aadmi dulhan ke bajaye uski behan ko dekhe jaa rhe yes its none other than our daya sir jo apni angel me kho gye the but poor guy abhijeet ne dekh liya & evil smile appear on his face

Abhi ( naughtly ) : tarikajii aaj shreya bohot pyari lag rhi hai na

Tarika ( understood his plan ) : haa abhi par tumhe nhi lagta ki ab shreya ki shaadi ki age hogyi hai

With this daya came out from the trance & gets mini heartattack

Daya ( shocked ) : kyaa shreya ki shaadi itni jaldi kya hai

Abhirika & rest of team was smiling on his condition

Purvi ( added fuel ) : bhai abhi bhaiya bilkul thik keh rhe hai shreya ko ab shaadi kar leni chahiye kyu kavin sir

Kavin ( naughtly ) : haa toh ek kaam karte hai na ye case khatam hote hi hamari shreya ke liye ek accha sa rishta dhundhte hai

Daya ( tensed ) : tum sab ko shreya ki shaadi ki itni jaldi kyu hai

Dushyant ( smiled ) : arre sir ladki ki shaadi sahi age me honi chahiye warna phir acche rishte nhi milte

Tarika : bilkul sahi kaha dushyant or waise bhi daya tum kyu pareshaan ho rhe ho tum thodi shreya se pyaar karte ho woh toh shreya hai jo deewaani hai tumhare pyaar me jo 3 saal se tumhare pyaar ka intezaar kar rhi hai usse kya pta ki uska intezaar kbhi khatam nhi honewaala kyunki jiska woh intezaar kar rhi hai woh usse kbhi accept nhi karega isse accha hai shreya apni zindagi me aage badhe

Purvi : tumne sahi kaha taru

Ishu ( smiled ) : waise meri nazar mein dii ke liye ek rishta hai

Dushyant ( smiled ) : accha kon hai woh or kya karta hai

Ishu ( smiled ) : papa ke dost ka beta yhi delhi me rehta hai delhi ke collector hai bohot hi sushil or sanskari hai or thoda shy hai

Kavin ( smiled ) : arre waah ye toh bohot acchi baat hai

Daya was getting angry & jealous abhirika & purvi noticed him

Abhi ( looking at daya ) : waise uska naam kya hai

Daya glared him but he ignored him

Ishu ( smiled ) : jii unka naam SHIV RAJ SHEKHAR hai

Purvi ( smiled ) : accha naam hai

All smiled moves to attend the ceremony here daya was looking at shreya who was laughing & applying mehendi on her hands

Daya ( pov ) : nhi shreya sirf meri hai sirf meri me usse kisi or ka nhi hone dunga jaanta hu bohot intezaar karwaya usse par ab or nhi shreya bohot jald tumhara intezar khatam hoga or bohot jald tum me tumhe apna banaunga . He smiled moved towards the team ...

Or phir shreya dance karti hai " **Mehendi hai rachnewaalii "** song pe  & she complete her dance & moves to priya but someone hold her hand team was confused but priya was smiling to see him

SONG : KHICH MERI PHOTO

Mood aashiqana hai subah ghar jana tune kaisa jaadoo hai kiya ,

Lamha ye suhana hai time nhi gavana hai jeene ka maza le saathiya

( shreya jerked her hand & moves to divakar family but she stopped & turn )

Tu khich meri photo , tu khich meri photo , tu khich meri photo piyaaaaa tu khich meri photo , tu khich meri photo piyaa ( × 2 )

Befikar dil hai tera mujpe raaj jo kahe kehne baawra ye samaj

Bhaage yaha waha ye zindagi farari hai waisi hi zindagi hai jis tarah guzari hai

Mood aashiqana hai subah ghar jaana hai tune kaisa jaadu hai kiya

Lamha ye suhana hai time nhi gavana hai jeene ka maza le saathiya

Tu khich meri photo , tu khich meri photo , tu khich meri photo piyaaaa tu khich meri photo , tu khich meri photo , tu khich meri piyaa CLICK CLICK

All clapped for dance & our team was shocked to see their close dance & daya was getting angry & jealous to see them hugging each other .

After sometime shreya & that man come towards the divakar family

Abhi ( looking at daya ) : arre shreya kon hai ye

Shreya ( happily ) : adi bhaiya meet my besttt friend SHIV RAJ SHEKHAR

Everyone was shocked & daya was getting restless

.

.

.

* * *

Kya daya shreya ko apni dil ki baat bata paayega ?

Shiv or shreya ki shaadi hogi ?

Plzzz review

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

:-) :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey guys sorry for the late update & thank you those who reviewed on my stry soo here is a next chap plzz have a look :-) :-)**

* * *

Ab aage :

Next Morning :

Priya was busy with her mom in the kitchen shreya was in her room ,shiv was busy in the phone calls & our team was discussing something

Acp ( slow voice ) : accha suno aaj hum yaha ki talashi nhi le sakte kyunki aaj koi rasam nhi hai

Abhi ( same voice ) : haa sir lekin sir hamne thoda bohot kal raat ko check kiya tha par kuch mila nhi

Acp ( slow voice ) : hmmm... kavin dushyant tum dono iss haveli ki kundli nikalo pata lagao ki iss haveli ka maalik kon hai

Both togather : ok sir ... with this kavin & dushyant left from the haveli

Acp ( slow voice ) : tarika , purvi or ishita tum teeno shreya , priya or uski mom ke saath rahoge unhe protect karoge

Three togather : yess sir

Acp : or abhijeet tum , me or daya hum teeno iss haveli pe nazar rakhenge or aate jaate logo pe bhi

Abhi : ok sir

Acp : sab samj gaye na abhijeet

Abhi : jee sir

Acp ( smile ) : good or daya tum samj gaye na

No rply

Acp : daya me kuch puch raha hu tumse

But our daya sir was lost ... abhijeet nudged him with this he came out from the trance

Daya ( realised ) : haa ... haa sir

Acp ( confused ) : kaha khoye huye ho tum

Daya ( stammered ) : ka...kahi nhi sir bas woh sorry sir

Acp ( sighs ) : accha koi baat nhi abhijeet tum daya ko samja dena or me thodi der apne kamre me jaa rha hu

Abhi ( smile ) : jee sir me daya ko samja dunga aap thodi der aaram kar lijiye sir

Acp noded & he move towards his room

Abhi ( softly ) : daya kya hua kuch pareshaan se lag rahe ho

Daya ( lightly smile ) : nhi yaar aisi koi baat nhi hai

Abhijeet was going to ask but shreya came downstairs

Shreya : shiv kaha ho

Tarika ( smile ) : good morning shreya

Shreya ( smile ) : good morning bhabhi ... umm ... aap logo ne shiv ko kahi dekha

Daya ( murmurs ) : haa dekha na jahannum me

Abhijeet heard what he said & he smiled on him

Abhi ( smiled ) : abhi toh yhi tha kisise phone pe baat kar rha tha

Shreya ( smile ) : ohh accha

Meanwhile , shiv came their but still he was busy in the mobile ... shreya saw him

Shreya ( smile ) : shiv

Shiv ( something typing in the mobile ) : hmmm

Shreya ( smile ) : shiv sunona

Shiv : haa bolo na shreya me sunn raha hu

Shreya ( smile ) : shiv me keh rhi hu kya tum mere saath shopping pe chaloge plz

Shiv ( still busy in the mobile ) : nhi shreya plz abhi me bohot busy hu ek ghante ke baad muje ek meeting me jana hai

Shreya ( confused ) : shiv ghar me shaadi hai or tum meeting me jaa rhe ho

Shiv : kya karu shreya bohot important meeting hai nhi taal sakta

Shreya : ok but 1 ghante baad hai na plz mere saath chalo na muje sirf aadha ghanta lagega shopping pe plz chalo na

Shiv was not ready to go with her but shreya was arguing with him

Shiv ( shouted ) : shreyaaaaaaaa

Shreya shivered with his loud voice & tears came out from her eyes ... our team was also shocked with his behaviour

Shreya ( tearily ) : shi...shiv

Shiv ( angry ) : chuppp shreya ekdum chuppp mene kaha na muje tumhare saath shopping pe nhi aana matlab nhi aana tumhe ek baar me samaj nhi aata or tum koi chhoti bacchi nhi ho jo tum akele na jaa sako ( he handed over the keys ) ye lo car ki keys jo chahiye jaake khud le aao par abhi mera dimag mat khao plzz & then he left from their

Shreya was in tears . She looked at the keys & then she throw that keys on sofa & moves to the room & then she close the door of her room with a banged

Here our team was worried for her

Daya ( angry ) : uss shiv ki himmat kaise hui shreya se aise baat karneki

Abhi : haa agar shopping pe nhi jaana tha toh pyaar se samjata khamkha bacchi ko rula diya

Purvi ( angry ) : or nhi toh kya sir koi dost apne dost ko rulata hai bhala

Tarika : me shreya ke paas jaati hu

Daya : nhi tarika tum nhi me jaata hu uske paas

Tarika : par daya tum

Daya : tarika plzz

Tarika ( smile ) : thike jaao

Daya smiled & moved towards the shreya's room ...

 **Shreya's Room :**

Daya enter in her room & look here & there

Daya ( thinks ) : arre ye shreya kaha hai shayad balcony me hogi wahi dekhta hu

So he moves to the balcony & saw her she was sitting on the chair & looking outside . Daya kept hand on her shoulder & she turns daya's heart pinched to see tears in her eyes ...

Shreya ( wipes her tear ) : arre dev aap yaha

Daya ( smiled ) : haa woh me mall jaa rha tha kuch shirts leni hai

Shreya : haa toh jaao na

Daya ( smiled ) : waise toh me chala jata par akele shopping karne me maza nhi aata or mene suna hai tumhe bhi shopping karni hai toh socha saath me shopping pe chale

Shreya ( sadly ) : mera mann nhi hai dev

Daya ( smiled ) : aise kaise mann nhi hai

Shreya ( sadly ) : nhi dev plzz

Daya ( sadly ) : accha thike iska matlab toh yhi hai ki tum muje apna nhi maanti & he start move towards the door

Shreya ( smile ) : dev tum niche gaadi nikalo me aati hu

Daya ( turned & smiled ) : ye hui na baat jaldi aana i m waiting

Shreya smiled & noded

After 5 mins daya & shreya left for the mall...

 **In Car :**

Daya was driving the & shreya was on passenger seat & she was smiling

Shreya ( smiled ) : thank you dev

Daya ( smiled ) : ab ye thank you kisliye

Shreya ( smiled ) : jaanti hu tum mere liye shopping pe chal rhe ho

Daya ( smiled ) : arre toh usme thank you ki kya baat hai tumhe kuch zaroori samaan lena hoga na warna shaadi ke bich me shopping keliye kon jaata hai

Shreya ( smiled ) : haa woh muje shaadi ke liye dress lena hai woh kya hua dii ne end moke pe muje phone kiya or shaadi me bulaya jis wajeh se me shopping hi nhi karpaayi

Daya : oohh

Shreya was enjoying the weather & daya was happy to see her happy & then daya turned on the radio ...

 _ **Saari raat aahen bharta**_

 _ **Pal pal yaadon me marta**_

 _ **Maane na meri Mann Mera**_

 _ **Thode thode hosh madhoshi si hai nind behoshi si hai**_

 _ **Jaane kuch bhi na Mann Mera**_

 _ **Kabhi mera tha pal ab begana hai ye deewana deewana samjena**_

 _ **Ohoooooo**_

 _ **Kabhi chup chup rahe**_

 _ **Kabhi gaaya ye kare**_

 _ **Bin puche teri taarife sunaya ye kare**_

 _ **Hai koi haqeeqat tu**_

 ** _Ya koi fasana hai_**

 ** _Kuch jaane agar toh itna ki ye tera deewana hai_**

 ** _Re Mann Mera_**

 ** _Maanena Mann Mera_**

 ** _Rag rag woh samaya mere_**

 ** _Dil par woh chaaya mere_**

 ** _Mujeme woh aise jaise jaan_**

 ** _Gire barsaat me paani jaise_**

 ** _Koi kahani jaise_**

 ** _Dil se ho dil tak jo bayaan_**

 ** _Aashiq dil teraa puranaa hai ye deewana deewana samjena_**

 ** _Ohhoooo_**

 ** _Kabhi chup chup rahe_**

 ** _Kabhi gaaya ye kare_**

 ** _Bin puche teri taarife sunaya ye kare_**

 ** _Hai koi haqeeqat tu_**

 ** _Ya koi fasana hai_**

 ** _Kuch jaane agar toh itna ke ye tera deewana hai_**

 ** _Re Mann Mera_**

 ** _Maanena Mann Mera_**

 ** _Tujko jo dekhe mujko ye leke bas tere picche picche bhaage_**

 ** _Tera junoon hai_**

 ** _Tu hi sukoon hai_**

 ** _Tujse hi baandhe dil ke dhaage_**

 ** _Kabhi chup chup rahe_**

 ** _Kabhi gaaya ye kare_**

 ** _Bin pucche teri taarife sunaya ye kare_**

 ** _Hai koi haqeeqat tu_**

 ** _Ya koi fasana hai_**

 ** _Kuch jaane agar toh itna ke ye tera deewana hai_**

 ** _Re Mann Mera_**

 ** _Maanena Mann Mera_**

Song Ended...

Shreya blushed while remebering daya but she doesn't know that daya is watching her expression & smiling on her ... with this they reached at mall & they enter in the mall moved to ladies section ...

Salesman : yes mam what can i help you ?

Shreya : jee muje shaadi me pehenne keliye kuch acche se lehenge dekhaiye

Salesman : sure mam

Shreya bohot saare lehenge dekhti hai par koi choose nhi kar paati

Shreya ( frustrated ) : muje samaj nhi aa raha hai ki me konsa lu

Daya ( smiled ) : arre shreya isme gussa kyu ho rhi ho laao me help karta hu

Shreya : haa plzz

Uske baad daya shreya ke liye lehenge dekhta hai bohot dekhne ke baad daya ko ek lehenga pasand aata hai . Pink & purple combination ka lehenga hai ...

Daya ( smile ) : ye dekho ye accha lagega tumpe

Shreya ( happily ) : wowww ye toh sach me bohot beautiful hai dev

Daya ( smile ) : haa par tumse zyada nhi

Shreya ( shyly ) : dev plz dnt flirt with me

Daya smiled on her antics . After that they finished there shopping & moved from there . Daya & shreya were going back at haveli but suddenly rain started & daya stopped the car ...

Daya : oh no itni tezz baarish shuru hogyi saamne kuch dekhai bhi nhi de raha hai

Shreya ( smile ) : koi baat nhi dev bahar mausam kitna accha hai iss mausam ki pehli baarish hai kitna accha hai na

Daya smiled ... suddenly shreya saw some childrens who were playing in the rain ... shreya get down from the car & moved towards them & start playing with them ... Some children start singing

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Ghode jaisi chaal**

 **Haathi jaisi doom**

 **Oo sawan raja kahan se aaye tum ( × 2 )**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

Daya came out from the & start dancing with the childrens ...

 **Daya : koi ladki hai jab woh hasti hai**

 **Chak dhum dhum ( × 4 )**

 **Daya : koi ladki hai jab woh hasti hai baarish hoti hai chanak chanak chum chum ( × 2 )**

Shreya was shocked to see him like that...

 **Shreya : koi ladka hai jab woh gaata hai...**

 **Chak dhum dhum ( × 4 )**

 **Shreya : arre koi ladka hai jab woh gaata hai sawan aata hai ghumar ghumar ghum ghum ( x 2 )**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Daya : hooo hooo hoooo haiii haiii haiii**

 **Shreya : badal jhuke jhuke se hai**

 **Daya : raste ruke ruke se hai**

 **Shreya : kya teri marzi hai meghaa ghar humko jaane na dega**

 **Daya : aage hai barsaat picche hai toofaan mausam baimaan kaha chale hum tum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Daya : koi ladki hai jab woh hasti hai baarish hoti hai chanak chanak chum chum**

 **Shreya : koi ladka hai jab woh gaata hai saawan aata hai ghumar ghumar ghum ghum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **At Haveli :**

All were present in the hall they were eating some snacks suddenly they heard some noise ... all moved out to see ... all came out ... our team & priya was shocked to see them ... daya & shreya was dancing with some boys & girls ( like in the movie )

 **Daya : hooo ho ho ho haiiii hai hai hai**

 **Shreya : amber jhuka jhuka sa hai**

 **Daya : sab kuch ruka ruka sa hai**

 **Shreya : chaaya sama kitna pyaara**

 **Daya : saawan ka samjo isaahara**

 **Daya & shreya ( looked at priya ) : aise mausam me tum bhi kuch kaho tum bhi kuch karo khadi ho kyu ghumsum**

 **Priya : chak dhum dhum chak dhum dhum chak dhum dhum chak**

 **Daya , shreya & priya : heyyyy**

 **Ghode jaisi chaal**

 **Haathi jaisi doom**

 **Oo sawan raaja**

 **Kaha se aaye tum ( x 2 )**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

 **Chak dhum dhum**

Priya 's mom told them to move inside ... while moving inside daya looked at shreya & thinks

 **Daya ( thinks ) : koi ladki hai jab woh hasti hai baarish hoti hai chanak chanak chum chum**

Shreya also looked at daya & she thinks

 **Shreya ( thinks ) : koi ladka hai jab woh gaata hai saawan aata hai ghumar ghumar ghum ghum**

Both smiled at each other & then shreya moved towards her room with priya

Abhi ( naughtly ) : toh daya khush kardiya shreya ko ainn

Daya blushed on his question ... suddenly shreya came there

Shreya ( smiled ) : devv

Daya ( turned ) : haan

Shreya just smiled & run towards him & tightly hugged him by his neck

Shreya ( hugged him ) : thank you soooo much dev aaj tumne muje sachme bohot khush kardiya & then she kissed on his cheek & went from their & our team gets shock with this

Here daya was in a shock ... his one hand was on his cheek were shreya kissed him

Kavin ( whisper to abhijeet ) : sir daya sir ko kya hua

Abhi : arre bichara shock me hai gf ne pehli baar kiss jo kiya hai

All laughed silently on his condition

Purvi ( smiled ) : haa ab dekhte hai kal haldi or sangeet me kya hota hai

All smiled with naughty grin*

.

.

.

.

* * *

So kaisa laga zaroor bataiyega & sorry for the mistakes :-)

Haldi or sangeet me dekhte hai kya hota hai ( wink ) *

Plzz read & review

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

Take care

:-) :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thnk you soo much for your lovely reviews :-)**

* * *

 **Next Morning 7 : 00 am :**

Our team wake up & came downstairs ... they settled on sofa ... acp notice daya who was smiling & lost in his thoughts ...

Acp : daya

No rply ... !

Acp ( bit loud ) : dayaa

No rply ... !

With all looked at daya ... acp looked at abhijeet " kya hua hai isse " wala look ... abhijeet smiled naughtly becoz he know the reason behind his smile ... abhijeet winked at others

Abhijeet ( intensionally ) : arre shreya aagyi tum

By listening shreya 's name daya came out from the trance & start looking here & there but she can not find so he turned to his buddy

Daya ( glared him ) : shreya kaha aai hai abhi

Abhijeet ( naughtly ) : matlab hamara shak sahi nikla tum apni shreya ke khayalo me khoye huye ho

All burst out in laughter & daya was embarrased ... meanwhile shreya came downstair

Shreya ( smile ) : good morning all

Everyone : good morning

Daya ( smiled ) : good morning shreya

Shreya ( sweetly smiled ) : good morning dev

Daya just lost in her smile ...

 _ **BG Tune :**_

 _ **Muskuraane ki wajeh tum ho ,**_

 _ **Gungunane ki wajeh tum ho ,**_

 _ **Jiyaa jaayena jaayena jaayena ore piya re... ( × 2 )**_

 _ **Orre lamhe tu kahi mat jaa**_

 _ **Hosake toh umrr bhar tham jaa**_

 _ **Jiyaa jaayena jaayena jaayena orre piya re ... ( × 2 )**_

Abhijeet nudged him with this he came out from the trance & he looked at abhijeet who was smiling naughtily

Abhijeet ( smiled ) : waise shreya kaafi khush lag rhi ho tum

Shreya ( smiled ) : haa adi bhaiya woh aaj dii ki haldi or sangeet hai na isliye

Acp ( smiled ) : shreya beta saari taiyariyaan hogyi haldi ke rasam ki ?

Shreya ( smiled ) : haa chachaji almost saari taiyaariya hogyi hai bas abhi breakfast karke hum sab ready hote hai phir 10 baje haldi ki rasam shuru hogi

Acp ( smiled ) : chalo accha hai

Shreya ( smiled ) : umm... dev woh kuch puchna tha tumse

Daya ( smiled ) : haa haa pucho na

Shreya ( smiled ) : kya tum sangeet me mere dance partner banoge ?

Daya ( shocked ) : mein

Shreya ( smiled ) : haa tum dekho plzzz mana mat karna plzzzz dev plzzzzzz ( with puppy eyes )

Daya melts with this

Daya ( smiled ) : ok

Shreya ( excitedly ) : thanks dev

Daya smiled to see her happy ...

After that all finished their breakfast & get ready for the haldi ceremony ...

 **Haldi ceremony :**

Haldi rasam gets started girls was wearing yellow saaries & boys was wearing white kurta & blue jeans ... priya was wearing yellow lehenga ... all the ladies & girls was applying haldi on priya's cheeks & hands ... after half an hour haldi rasam was completed ... all the guests left from the haveli

 **In Hall :**

All were resting on sofa & shreya was instructing decoration to the workers for sangeet ...

Priya : gudiya chalo bhi or kitna kaam hai

Shreya : dii bas 5 min me aayi

Priya ( sighs ) : uff ye ladki kitna kaam karegi

All smiled on her concern ... after that all gets ready for the sangeet

 **Sangeet ceremony :**

All are ready for the sangeet ... In boys Abhijeet wears red sherwaani , Daya wears maroon sherwaani , Kavin wears blue sherwaani & Dushyant wears purple sherwani ... In girls priya wears pink & yellow combo lehenga , tarika wears red anarkali , shreya wears maroon & navy blue combo shiffon lehenga , purvi wears light blue anarkali & ishita wears purple & golden combo anarkali

Saare guest aa chuke hai ... cid team or baaki sab bhi aa chuke hai ... after that sangeet function gets started ... all were enjoying the function ... Aarav & Taniya performed on **" Ishq wala love " ,** Priya  & Siddharth ( bride & groom ) performed on **" Chal pyaar karegi haanji haanji "**

Priya ( smiled ) : gudiya ham sab ne perform kar liya lekin tumne abhi tak perform nhi kiya

Shreya ( smiled ) : arre dii special performance hamesha last me hi hote hai

Priya ( smiled ) : accha

Shreya ( smiled ) : bilkul ( turn to daya ) chale dev apna jalwa dikhane

Daya ( smiled ) : chalo

All the light gets off ... a flashlight gets on were dareya was standing ... daya was wearing red shirt & black jeans and shreya was wearing red saari

 _ **Naaziyaan zindagi ek pal bhi**_

 _ **Tujse hoke juda sunn zara**_

 _ **Bin tere mujse naraz tha dil**_

 _ **Tu mila hai toh hai keh raha**_

 _ **Me toh tere rang mein rang chuka hu**_

 _ **Bas tera ban chuka hoon**_

 _ **Mera mujhme kuch nahi**_

 _ **Sab Tera ...**_

 _ **Me toh tere rang mein rang chuki hu**_

 _ **Bas teri ban chuki hoon**_

 _ **Mera mujme kuch nhi**_

 _ **Sab Tera ... Sab Tera ... Sab Tera ... Sab Tera ...**_

 _ **Phir dil ke raasto pe teri aahat jo hui**_

 _ **Har dhadkan jashn me hai ye inaayat jo hui ( × 2 )**_

 _ **Mein toh tujhe milke jee uthi hu**_

 _ **Teri dhadkan mein chuppi hoon**_

 _ **Mera mujhme kuch nhi**_

 _ **Sab Tera ... Sab Tera ... Sab Tera ... Sab Tera ...**_

 _ **Jis pal tu saath mere uss pal me zindagi hai**_

 _ **Tuje paake paaya sab kuch koi khwaish ab nhi hai ( × 2 )**_

 _ **Me toh bas tujse hi bana hu**_

 _ **Tere dil me bewajah hoon**_

 _ **Mera mujhme kuch bhi nhi**_

 _ **Sab Tera ... Sab Tera ... Sab Tera ... Sab Tera ...**_

Song ended ...

All clapped for them but abhijeet , kavin & dushyant were Whistling* for them ...

Priya ( happily ) : wow gudiya ekdum mast performance tha ( turn to daya ) or dev tum toh bade chupe rustam nikle kya dance kiya tumne

Daya ( smile ) : thank you priya acha excuse me

Priya ( smile ) : yaa sure

Daya moved towards the team but something fell down from his pocket ... shreya notice this

Shreya ( smile ) : arre ye dev bhi na bilkul dhyaan nhi hai uska shayad purse gir gya uska

Shreya picked that thing ... she turn that thing & gets shock

Shreya ( shock ) : ye kya ye toh Cid ka batch hai ... then she opened that batch & gets more shock

Shreya ( tearily ) : DAYA SIR

Shreya looked at dev who was smiling & chatting with his brothers

.

.

* * *

Oops shreya ko sach pta chal gya ab kya hoga ?

Plz read & review

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

:-) :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thank you sooo much for your lovely reviews :-) :-) ... here is your next & last update of the stry :-) **

* * *

Ab aage :

Shreya came towards the team

Abhi ( smile ) : arre aao aao shreya abhi hum sab tumhari hi baat kar rhe the

Kavin ( smile ) : haa bilkul tumne or dev bhaiya ne kya superbbbb dance kiya

Dushyant ( smile ) : haa ekdum mindblowing performance thi

Shreya looked at daya who was smiling on their complements

Shreya ( lightly smile ) : thank you ... accha aap log zara mere saath chaliye thoda kaam hai aapse

Abhi ( smile ) : haa haa kyun nhi

Dareya , Abhirika , Kavi & Ishyant moves to the outhouse ...

 **Outhouse :**

All enter in the outhouse & shreya locked the door & turned towards them ... all exchanged glances & looked at her ...

Purvi ( smile ) : kya hua shreya tum thik ho na

Daya ( smile ) : haa shreya agar koi prblm hai toh hame batao

Shreya : me ghuma phira ke baat nhi karungi aap sab log yaha kya kar rhe hai

Daya : matlab hum samje nhi

Shreya : daya sir plzzz me aap sabko pehchaan chuki hu toh muje bataiye ye sab kya chal raha hai

Our team gets shock with this

Purvi ( shock ) : matlab tu hame pehchaan gyi

Shreya : haa purvi urf payal

Abhi ( confused ) : par tumne hame pehchana kaise

Shreya daya ke paas jaati hai or phir woh daya ka haath pakadti hai or unke haath me unka batch thama deti hai

Daya ( shock ) : mera batch tumhare paas kaise aaya

Shreya : dance ke baad jab aap abhijeet sir ke paas jaa rahe the tab bich me aapke pocket se nich gir gya phir mene uthaya tab pata chala muje aap logo ke baare mein

Daya : ohh

Abhi ( mock anger ) : yaar daya apni chize nhi sambhal sakte tum

Daya : arre abhi woh toh galti se hua tha

Abhi : phir bhi daya

Shreya ( irritatedly ) : sir plzz aap dono ladna band kariye or muje sach bataiye

Abhijeet ( smile ) : umm ... haa acha toh suno ... then he told her about the case

Shreya ( shocked ) : kyaaaaaaa

Daya : ssshhh ... shreya chillao mat dhire bolo warna koi sunn lega

Shreya ( worriedly ) : sirrr mat...matlab meri dii ki jaan khatre mein hai

Kavin ( smile ) : arre shreya dont worry priya ko kuch nhi hoga

Dushyant ( smile ) : haa shreya or waise bhi saari investigation hogai hai kal bas khooni ko pakad ne keliye aakhri daav khelna hai

Abhi ( smile ) : haa shreya tum priya ki bilkul chinta mat karo usse kuch nhi hoga

Shreya ( smile ) : thank you sir

Daya ( thinks ) : daya yahi sahi mauka hai shreya se apni dil ki baat bolne ka

Daya ( smile ) : ummm ... shreya woh mujhe tumse kuch but cutted by shreya

Shreya ( turned her face otherside ) : sirr i ... i think hame sangeet me chalna chahiye sab wait kar rhe honge

Daya was confused by her ignorance

Abhi : haa bhai chalo warna sab log hame dhundhte yaha na aajaye

Daya : ek min

All turned towards him

Abhi : kya hua daya

Daya ( looked towards shreya) : abhi tum sab log jaao muje shreya se kuch baat karni hai

Abhi : thik hai

All left from the outhouse except dareya ... daya shut the door & locked it

Shreya ( scared ) : s..s..i...r aap ye door kyu lock kar rhe hai

Daya : taaki hame koi disturb naa kare

Shreya ( stammered ) : ma...matlab

Daya ( moving towards her ) : matlab ye shreya ki muje tumse kuch baat karni hai

Shreya ( turned her face ) : par muje koi baat nhi karni ... she starts moving towards the door but daya held her wrist & pulled her close with this she crashed on his chest ... daya picks her in his arms & moves to the room ...

Shreya ( shocked ) : sir ye aap kya kar rahe hai chodiye muje ... but daya was silently moving towards her room

Shreya ( angry ) : sir me aapse baat kar rhi hu kisi bhoot se nhi ... but daya didn't listen her ...

They entered in her room ... daya put her on the bed & he locked the room ... shreya gets nervous with this so she get down from the bed & moved towards him

Shreya ( nervously ) : sir ye ... ye aa...aap door kyu lock kar rhe hai

Daya move towards her ... shreya was moving back but she hit with the wall ... daya came towards her & kept his hand on her shoulder ... she shiver with his touch

Daya ( smile ) : shreya

Shreya ( tearily ) : sir i m really sorry itne dino me mene jis tarah se aapse baat ki plzz muje maaf kar dijiye sir

Daya ( wipes her tears ) : sssshhhh shreya shaant hojao or tumse koi galati nhi hui hai bas fark itna hai ki tum muje dev samajke mujse baat karti thi or me

Shreya ( looked in his eyes ) : or aap kya

Daya ( smiled & cupped her face ) : or me MERI SHREYA ANGEL se baat karta tha or usse khush karta tha

Shreya gets shock with this & tears rolling down from her eyes

Shreya ( tearily ) : matlab aap

Daya ( wrapped his hands around her neck ) : jee ye banda beshak aap pe fida hai

Shreya smiled with tears & hugged him tightly as she can possible ... daya smiled & he also hugged her tightly ...

Shreya ( shyly ) : i love you daya

Daya ( smile ) : i love you too my jaan

Shreya blushed & she buried her face in his chest ... daya smiled & kissed on her forehead ... after that both slept peacefully in each others arms ...

 **Morning :**

Finally shaadi ka din aa chuka hai sab log yaha se waha bhaag rahe lekin hamare daya sir or shreya aaram se apne room me ready ho rahe hai

 **Shreya 's Room :**

Daya came out from the washroom by wearing pink sherwaani ... shreya was wearing pink & purple combo lehenga ... her hair was open & she had done her make-up & now she was wearing her jewellary ... daya looked at her & he just lost in her

 _ **BG Tune :**_

 _ **Dhoop se nikalke chhav se phisalke**_

 _ **Hum mile jaha par lamha tham gaya**_

 _ **Aasma pighalke shishe me dhalke**_

 _ **Jam gaya toh tera chehra ban gaya**_

 _ **Duniya bhulake tumse mila hu nikli hai dil se yeh duaaaaa**_

 _ **Rang de tu mohe geruaaaa**_

 _ **Ranjhe ke dil se hai duaaa**_

 _ **Rang de tu mohe geruaaaa**_

 _ **Haaa nikli hai dil se ye duaaaa**_

 _ **Hooo rang de tu mohe geruaaaa**_

He came out from the trance with the shreya 's voice ...

Shreya ( bit loud ) : dayaaaa

Daya ( jerked out ) : h..haan shreya

Shreya : kaha khoye huye hai kabse bula rahi hu aap ready hai

Daya ( smile ) : haa shreya me ready hu

Shreya : accha toh aap niche jaaiye mein priya dii ke paas jaa rhi hu

Daya noded & shreya moves to the door but he held her wrist ... shreya turned towards him with questioning glances ... daya came towards her

Daya ( cupped her face ) : i love you jaan & he blocked her lips with his ... shreya was shocked but later she also responded ... daya smile in under kiss ... he pulled her more close ... she wrapped her arms around his neck ... both were lost in the kiss ... after 20 mins they broke from the kiss & hugged each other

Shreya ( hugged him ) : i love you too daya

Daya ( smiled ) : waise aaj tum bohot khoobsurat lag rhi ho

Shreya ( blushed ) : thank you

Daya smiled ... after that shreya moves to priya 's room & daya moved downstairs ...

 **In Haveli :**

Puri haveli dulhan ki tarah saj chuki hai ... saare guests bhi aa chuke hai ... hamari team charo taraf nigraani rakhi hui hai ...

Acp ( on bluetooth ) : sab log dhyaan rakhna aaj kisi bhi tarah se woh pakda jana chahiye

Daya : haa sir aaj woh hamare haath se nhi bach paayega

Alll togather : bilkul sir but suddenly daya's phone rang ... he picked the call & add in the confrence were team was also their ( ab aap samaj jaiye kiska call hoga * winked * ;-) )

Daya ( on bluetooth ) : haa shreya bolo

Shreya ( angry ) : daya kaha hai aap kabse call kar rhi hu aapko

Daya ( innocently ) : sorry shreya woh mein haveli me hu

Shreya ( smile ) : its ok daya woh bas aap phone nhi utha reh the toh thodi pareshaan hogyi

All were smiling to listening their lovey - dovey talks but poor shreya she dont know that she was in conference call

Daya smiled on her concern

Daya ( smile ) : shreya me bilkul thik hu accha waise call kis liye kiya tha

Shreya ( fake anger ) : kyu me aise hi call nhi karsakti aapko

Daya ( smile ) : arre nhi shreya aisi baat nhi hai woh hum abhi confr but cutted by shreya

Shreya ( smile ) : accha chodiye woh sab baate muje aapse ye kehna tha ki aapki chain or bracelet mere paas reh gaye hai

Daya was embaraced becoz team was also listening their talks

Abhi ( naughtly ) : ahem ... ahem shreya daya ki chain or bracelet abhi tum apne paas hi rakho or waise bhi tum pehno yaa daya baat toh ek hi hai na

Shreya ( shocked ) : abh...abhijeet sir aa...aap

All togather : sirf abhijeet sir nhi hum sab bhi hai & they laughed

Shreya 's heart skipped & hurriedly she disconnect the call & blushed ...

After that barati came & marriage rituals gets started & here cid team was looking for the culprit ... suddenly abhijeet saw someone was going to shoot priya & siddharth ... so he run towards him & gripped his neck tightly & tight slapped him

Abhi ( on bluetooth ) : sir khooni pakda gaya hai aap sab lawn me aaiye

Acp : ok abhijeet

Team members reached at lawn

Acp : haa abhijeet kon hai khooni

Abhijeet ( look towards the man ) : sir ye hai khooni

Shreya ( remember ) : sir ye toh iss haveli ka manager rakesh hai

Acp ( sternly ) : toh rakesh batao kyu tumne itne saare masoomo ki jaane li

Rakesh ( crying ) : sir do saal pehle mere bhaiya bhabhi ki shaadi isi haveli mein honewaali thi lekin yaha ke samaj ne unhe jeene nhi diya

Abhijeet ( confused ) : kya matlab

Rakesh ( crying ) : matlab ye ki mere bhaiya hindu the or meri bhabhi muslim unki love marriage thi shaadi ke baad se aate jaate log or padosi yaha tak ki pariwaar waale bhi unhe khari khoti sunate jisse bhaiya bhabhi sehen nhi karpaate or phir unhone suicide kar liya tabse mene thaan liya ki jiski bhi shaadi yaha hogi me usse zinda nhi chodunga

Acp : rakesh maante hai tumhare saath galat hua lekin iska matlab ye nhi ki tum kanoon ko haath me lo ... tumhe toh ab phaansi hi hogi ... kavin dushyant le jaao isse

Kavin or dushyant rakesh ko police station chod aate hai

Here marriage was done & cid team enter in the haveli

Priya ( looked at shreya ) : gudiya tu puri shaadi me kaha thi ( looked at team ) or teri team kab aayi tune bataya bhi nhi

Shreya ( smile ) : dii woh bohot lambii kahani hai kbhi fursat se sunaugi abhi ye samjo " Anth bhala toh sab bhala " chaliye hum sab dance karte hai

Dareya , Abhirika , Kavi & Ishyaant move to the dance stage

 _ **Ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer ( × 2 )**_

 _ **Ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ...**_

 _ **Le gaya dil mera dilbar**_

 _ **Ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer ( × 2 )**_

 _ **Pehle mere dil ko dhadkaya**_

 _ **Chori se phir mera chain churaya ( × 2 )**_

 _ **Ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ghoom ke ... le gaya dil mera dilbar**_

 _ **Ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer ( × 2 )**_

 _ **Aankhe mili palke jhuki aisa laga saanse ruki**_

 _ **Mujko nhi kuch bhi pata kaise chala yeh silsila**_

 _ **Tere jaadu ka kamaal behki behki meri chaal mujko na mera khayal kar gaya mera aisa haal**_

 _ **Ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ... le gaya dil mera dilbar**_

 _ **Ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer ( × 2 )**_

 _ **Kyu ho gaya bechain mann badhne lagi dil ki lagan**_

 _ **Kuch toh muje hone laga mera sukun khone laga**_

 _ **Sochu jaane kya kya baar jaagu saari saari raat mere deewane jazbaat aaye uske khayalaat**_

 _ **Ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ... le gaya dil mera dilbar**_

 _ **Ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer ( × 2 )**_

 _ **Pehle mere dil ko dhadkaya**_

 _ **Chori se phir mera chain churaya**_

 _ **Ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ghoom ghoom ke ... le gaya dil mera dilbar**_

 _ **Ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer re ... ghoomer ( × 4 )**_

After that all the couples were happy in their lifes ...

 **THE END**


End file.
